


Good Morning

by orphan_account



Series: Birthdays [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sloppy interspecies lesbian makeouts. Yay.

Something warm sank onto the bed. "Wake up, Rose."

Rose shifted, burying her face deeper in the pillow. "Why would I do a silly thing like that?" she mumbled. Of course, since she was still half-asleep with a face full of pillow, it came out as "Whaidossillthinlikat?"

A soft hand brushed her hair back. "Because I am asking _very_ nicely," her partner replied, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "And because you have overslept."

Rose's eyes snapped open, and she sat straight up in bed. Kanaya laughed. "Calm down. You _are_ allowed to be less than perfect once in a while. Especially considering how late everyone stayed up last night for Dave's party."

The human fell back against the pillow, covering her face with her hands. "Was there really a five-way rap battle, or was that just some new hell cooked up by our favorite Elder Gods?"

"It was very real. Sollux recorded the whole thing, 'for pothteriity'." Rose could practically hear Kanaya's smirk. "I look forward to watching that one again."

"I look forward to forgetting about it as soon as possible. So... Dave's birthday was yesterday, which means..." Rose's thinking was always sluggish in the morning, but it was especially so at this moment.

"That today is yours." Rose lowered her hands to see Kanaya very close, smiling down tenderly. "Happy birthday, Rose."

Okay. Warm kisses were a very not-unpleasant way to wake up. "Mmm, and good morning to you too, dear."

Kanaya laid her head beside Rose's on the pillow. "So, what do you want to do today? Keep in mind that you have very little actual choice in the matter."

Rose yawned, and smiled. "What do you have planned for me?"

"Well, Karkat is getting much better at cake-making, and I'm sure he would appreciate any chance to show off his new skill set. And of course, everyone has gifts."

"And your own plans?"

A dark green blush spread across Kanaya's cheeks. "Mine?"

"Yours."

"I have no plans in particular, dear."

"You do know you're the worst liar ever, right?" Kanaya looked away, and Rose tried harder. "Come on, miss sneakyfangs, tell me. Please?"

"... perhaps a new dress design or two. If you would like to try them on?" The hope in her eyes was staggering.

"You know I can't resist when you put it like that." Another yawn. "Maybe coffee should come first, though."

The troll stood. "I'll get it." As she moved to the door, something made Rose sit up and say, "Kanaya-"

She turned. "Yes?"

"Just... thanks. Thank you. For this. For everything."

Apparently that was the right thing to say, because Rose soon found herself pushed back into bed.

Some time later, Rose wondered aloud, "What brought that on? I'll have to remember it."

"It was your own fault."

"Was it?"

"Yes. No one should look so perfectly kissable, especially before breakfast." Sigh. "We should stay here all day."

"Mmm, we should. But the others would be devastated." Pink lips explored the pointed tip of an ear.

"Crushed, no doubt." A shiver. "That is quite pleasant."

"Thank you." Rose smiled into her partner's shoulder. "Nevertheless, we should grace the others with our presence."

"So that they can grace you with _your_ presents?" The troll dodged the pillow flung at her face. "Oh, I am sorry for that one, truly I am!"

"You should be." Rose sighed. "Go get me coffee and I might forgive you. Might."

Kanaya stood. "I can only pray for your mercy, oh great and powerful Seer." She was out the door before Rose could send the pillow her way again, her laughter echoing down the hall.

Rose fell back on her now pillowless bed. In bed with an alien in a lab on a rock in an alternate universe. Not a bad way to begin her fourteenth year, she decided.

**Author's Note:**

> It's up to you if they ever made it further than sloppy makeouts.
> 
> The five-way rap battle was between Dave, Tavros, Gamzee, Equius and Vriska. All you imagine it to be, and more.


End file.
